Don't Leave Me
by SammiB
Summary: After the death of her dad caroline runs away. Serif Forbes turns to Kluas to bring her back home. Will he find her?will he come back to all the bloodshed. pain and tears? read to find out more. GAURANTEE YOU'LL LOVE IT OR YOUR MONEY BACK(you didn't pay any money)BUT STILL YOU'LL LOVE IT,
1. Wake

Don't leave me

The vivid detail of her final night with her dad kept replaying in her mind. He was dead. She was finally taking in reality. She finally realized all the bad things she had done to him and now she could never take them back. There was no amount of sorry's that would give them back time. Time to be proper. Time for her to not be so against her father for more than 7 years. She was regretful. She missed him. Now he was gone. There was nothing she could do but go to the place where it all went downhill.

I drove up to the Forbes household. It was more crowded than when I last was here. More cars and people on the streets. After minutes of waiting I finally decided to double park next to a car and started to the front door.  
Surprisingly it was open. I stepped into the house and was crowded by people in black. Men in suits and women in dresses. I pushed past the crowd and found sheriff Forbes. She was in the living surrounded by many. They gave her supporting hugs and words. As soon as she saw me she stood from her chair and clutched my hand.  
"Thank you so much for coming. And for all that you have done for us." She said softly. Seeming more insecure than her usual strong personality. I nodded in assurance and followed suit on one of those hugs. She sniffled as I held her. Something only rebekah has done. She pulled away and motioned for me to meet her in the kitchen.

I followed her through the crowd and watched as many others gave her a hug and a kind word or two.  
We reached the kitchen and she started to prepare drinks for her guests. I reached for most of the glasses on the uppermost shelves because unlike her daughter she was short. I helped her pour some alcohol and some juices into the glasses. My mind started to drift to Caroline. She was the reason I came here tonight. I was planning kn sneaking into her room and leaving her one of my many memories of her sketched into my head.  
"What's the occasion? I wasn't notified of a party or a secret council meeting to get rid of me." I said looking from the glasses I was focused on. Trying hard not to make them too full or too empty. Habits of one of the many intollerable jobs I've had over the centuries.  
"It's not a party or a council meeting. It's personal." I smirked looking back down at a glass I started to fill.  
"Oh really, then why are all the council members and their families here?" I said with a wicked smile. I heard the low sniffles coming from sheriff Forbes as she said.  
"He was part of the council. These are all of his closest friends." Slowly she found it hard to continue so she stopped.  
"Who?" I asked. Suddenly it came to mind that it wasn't a party. It was a wake. She looked up at me abruptly and asked.  
"Where is Tyler? You know where he is right." Sadly I shook my head no. That stupid boy who ran away like a dog without a collar left off its leash. Ruined my plans and I now had to rethink. I looked  
"He's not picking up and I haven't seen Caroline since yesterday. Do you know where she is?"I was quickly becoming more confused than when I came inside.  
"Wait," I said holding up one of my hands to stop her from rambling on even more.  
"Caroline's missing? What happened and why are all these people here?" I asked. My hardened exterior was demolished  
When she said  
" her dad died. Last night. And now she's gone. I don't know where she is. It must have hurt her so much; after all she spent almost half her life hating him." Her words hit me a million stakes to the heart. I had to find her. I was the only one who knew what she was going through. I wanted to wip away her tears no matter how many would fall. I wanted to protect her.


	2. Beach

Caroline  
Guilt. All I felt was guilt. Why did I hate him so much? All that hatred I had for him I can't even remember now. If I really wanted him to be happy I should've tried. I was selfish. I am selfish. When will I change? Can I change? I keep my foot pressed on the gas pedal. I want to see him again. I had to. I need to.

Klaus POV  
Walked out of the house slowly. Caroline's father had died because he didn't want to be a vampire. And she let him die. If I was her I would have made him. Now she's gone and no one knows where to find her. Probably her friends would. I stood outside Elena's house. I listened in on her conversation with the Bennett witch.  
"Where the hell could she have gone?" Elena asked pacing back and forth. It seemed that she was more worried than the witch.  
"Just calm down. Everything is going to be alright. She'll come back." Elena shook her head at those words.  
"You know how she is. She's probably feeling really emotional right now. Even more than normal now she's a vampire and all. What if she does something stupid?" The Bennett witch's face tightened.  
"Caroline just needs some time. Space from all this. We don't know about anything about her situation or what's going on in her head." She shook her head. Assuring herself more than Elena that that was all.  
"I do." Elena said. Taking a seat on her bed. Bonnie held onto Elena's hand and knew she meant her parents.  
"It felt like my whole world was ending. There would be no more parents at the door when I walked in at 2 in the morning. No more mom making breakfast. No more of dads corny jokes that I wanted to hear so badly now." I watched as a shallow tear fell down her cheek. I didn't know anything about the love of a parent. I killed my own mother and father. My father who hated me with a fiery passion and hunted me down for centuries was not my real father. My mother who made my siblings and me into what we are; I killed her with my own hands. I felt guilt afterwards but those feelings didn't stay for long.  
"Elena. Your relationship with your dad is completely different from Caroline's. She hated him. Now he's dead and she feels very bad about it. It must be unbearable." Caroline and I were no different. That's probably why I fancied her so much. She was interesting nothing like any other girl.  
Elena nodded in agreement with Bonnie.

Brrrrrrrr! It was Elena's phone on vibrate. They both looked at the screen and paused before answering.  
"Hey, Care how you feeling?" Elena's voice was cautious. He was careful not to say the wrong things.  
"Fine." She answered back coldly. Nobody could blame her she had just lost her father. Elena and Bonnie shared nods and looks at each other like they were reading each other's mind.  
"Your mom is worried about you. Come home, Care." Elena pushed slowly. She didn't answer for a while but then said  
"Not yet. There's something I have to do first." Elena looked curiously at Bonnie whose eyebrows were furrowed as well.  
"Ok, are you going to make it back in time for the funeral?" Elena asked softly. I guess this was true friendship. I focused more on the phone call.  
"Maybe, I'm not sure yet." Around replied. She didn't sound the same. Sadder, weaker. She didn't sound like the Caroline I knew.  
"Just tell us where you are? Your mom just wants I know you're okay." I could tell that Caroline was debating over whether to tell them or not.  
"I'm at the beach." Elena and Bonnie shook their heads in unison. They knew why she was there. I wanted to know.  
"Ok. Just take your time. No pressure. Try to make it to the funeral; your dad would want you there. We won't come for you because we know you don't want us to. We love you Caroline. Remember that." Elena said assumingly. Caroline didn't answer back and just hung up.

Even though she wanted to be alone. I couldn't. She needed someone, even if that someone was me. She wanted someone to save her. She wants someone to come for her. If that's what it took for her to be happy again. I would.


	3. The Story Of Caroline Forbes

Klaus POV

She was at the beach. I stepped on the gas pedal harder than before. Why was she there? In the middle of September it would be too cold for a swim. Sure we were immortal but we could still feel cold or hot. On the highway making my way closer to the beach. It was almost dawn. I was driving for about three hours before I could smell the salt sea. I kept my eyes focused on the road. She was waiting for me. I knew it.  
As I pulled into the empty parking lot with only one other car there I knew she was there. I stepped out of the car. And found the way to the beach. I took the stairs one step at a time, staring at the blonde girl staring out into the now orange glow of the sea. I watched as she began to walk up closer and then collapsed. I used my vampire speed to get to her on time to catch her. I looked at her closed puffy eyes. She had been crying. Another tear fell from her eyes as she opened them and stared into mine. She pulled away from my grasps and sat down on the sand. I took a seat expecting her to say something. But she didn't. Her skin was dark around her eyes. She was starving. I pulled out a blood bag I had brought just in case. I held it out to her.  
"Here" She grabbed it and stared at it long and hard trying to see what's inside of it. She lifted it over her head and used as much strength as she could to hurl it into the ocean.  
"Why are you here? Of all the places to run away to you chose the beach. That means it means something to you." She looked over at me and smiled. Her smile was sincere not like the ones she tricked me with to keep me distracted. Her smile quickly faded.  
"Do you hate him?" She asked. I looked out at the ocean and I knew she was taking about my own father. I didn't want to lie to her.  
"Yes, with all my heart actually." I looked back at her.  
"You could have just lied to me. To make me feel better." She smiled. I didn't think about that option.  
"I don't want to lie to you, Caroline." I said staring into her hurting eyes. I knew she wanted me to help her. I only knew one way to.  
"Tell me. About him and you." I said. Her eyes started to flow again. I watched as she wiped them away quickly. She nodded.  
She pulls out her pocket two pill bottles. She takes out one pill out of each and closes them and hands the bottles to me. I read the label. They are anti- depressants and anti- anxiety medicine. My eyes shoot open as she takes them.  
"I'll tell you. The story of Caroline Forbes." I looked up into her saddened eyes. She was going to pour her heart out to me. Me of all people. I didn't say anything. Mostly because I really wanted her to. I wanted her to know that I wasn't the bad guy. At least not to her.

"It was here it all began." She took in a deep breath and blew it out like she was finally letting go.  
"When I was nine I came here with my mom and dad. It was on the Fourth of July. There always was a big carnival stretched out over the beach. Filled with games and rides. It was fun." She spoke clearly. Never letting go of a single detail. Caroline was a true observer.  
"That night my parents got into a fight over something that happened at the carnival. They decided to let it go. But, things are better said than done. The rest of that year their relationship was a ticking time bomb. Finally exploding in March." She stopped and looked like she didn't want to continue but she started again.  
" while they thought I was sleeping I stood by the stairs and listened to them fight for almost the whole night. Hurtful words hurting each other. It finally ended when dad left. He didn't come back till the beginning of June. He was more distant than ever from us. He would leave town and not come back for days. On July 6 my dad said he wanted to take me somewhere. He took me here." She choked on her words quietly. Tears running down her face. She didn't stop.  
"It was the last day of the carnival for that year. We walked on the beach having fun at every turn like it would be our last time. When it got time to go my dad walked me down here away from the carnival and told me they were getting a divorce. I knew it was inevitable and that there was nothing I could do to stop it. I cringed at his words when he told me he was in love with someone else." She stopped and stared at me her heart drowned in sorrow.  
"I ran away that night. Later I walked all the way back home and stared at both of my parents and said the first thing that came to my mind. 'I hate you, both'" she fell back onto the sand and took in the scenery. Her pain and mine were just the same. Caroline was struggling with something she couldn't control. Time.


	4. Alone

She continued to tell me about what happened after her dad left. She spiraled into depression and how it affected her parent's relationship more and more.  
"It was so bad that I didn't talk to either of them. I could only say mean things to my mom and close out my dad." She continued. She didn't let her eyes gazed into my pained eyes. Instead she looked into the ocean; observing the waves crashing against each other.  
"When I think of the future. I know my mom would be just like my dad. She wouldn't do it. After she dies, I'm alone. That's the joy of siblings." She looked at me finally. I knew she meant about mine. My need for loyalty lead me to confine them under my power.  
"When your parents are gone; you and your siblings need to stick together. Get through it together. Live happily together." Another tear traveled down her cheek.  
"Me. I'm all alone. I have no brother or sister. I'm going to be alone. I hate that." She looked down into the sand.  
"I don't think I can go back. I don't deserve to. After what I did to him." I took her hand in mine and said.  
"Yes, you can. You have to. You deserve to say goodbye for a final time." She shook her head.  
" all he wanted to do was love me. I never let him. All I gave him was hate. If I didn't hate him before maybe just maybe he wouldn't have came back. It's my entire fault. Because I am what I am." She said through sniffles.  
"It's not my fault. Me and him are what you would call collateral damage. He came back to 'fix' me. In the process he died. Because of me." She said breathing shallowly slowly.  
"All I want to do is blame someone. Anyone. Who know what would have happened to me after the crash. I can only blame myself." She cried. I took my words for granted. The girl who I thought was happy and full of light was someone who had a bunch of guilt and fear and sadness in her heart. We were more similar than what I expected.

A/N: Sorry it's so short tomorrow's going to be longer and less depressing. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank You for all the favs and all.


	5. Thank You

Caroline's POV  
"So, What are you going to do? Stay here and pity yourself to death." He hadn't said anything to me since he got here. Those words hit home like no other. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I didn't deserve to go to his funeral. I didn't deserve to live. He was right. Wasting my second chance at life here crying about it won't make him come back to life, human.  
"I don't know. What would you do?" I don't why I asked him that. I just didn't feel like talking or crying anymore.  
"I would go and drink away my sorrows and then go to the funeral." I laughed. He sounded just like Mr. Saltzman. It sounded like a good idea plus I was hungry.  
"Let's go." I said jumping up to my feet.

Klaus POV

I stared at her mortified. She thought I was serious it was only a joke. She started to dust off the sand on her jeans and walked away. When she saw I wasn't following she turned and motioned for me to come along. I got up and walked behind her. She stopped and turns to me.  
"Where did you park?" She asked.  
"I didn't drive." She said. I nodded my head over to the car on the left of the parking lot. I walked with her over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. I was always the gentleman. I got in the other side and started the engine.  
I pulled into the nearest bar. We both got out and walked inside. We took a seat on the old stools and the bartender came over to us.  
"What can I get you guys?" She asked. She had dark hair and stared at Caroline like she was a piece of meat. She was obviously lesbian.  
"Can we get-" I started as the bartender whispered 'Is he you boyfriend?' and Caroline shook her head no. A big smile formed on the bartenders face.  
"Can I get a whiskey on the rocks?" She nodded in my directions and focused on Caroline.  
"What do you recommend I should drink?" Caroline asked with a pleasant smile on her face.  
"I will make a drink especially for you." The bartender winked as she went to fetch our drinks. She came back minutes later and gave me my drink. She had an exotic drink for Caroline. Caroline's eyes lit up when she tasted the drink. It must have tasted better than it looked.  
She looked over at me and said for me to take a drink. I took a sip and coughed on the sugar. How could she like something so sweet? She smiled at me and I knew then. She likes it because she was sweet just like it.

Hours later.

I sat in the stool watching as Caroline and the bartender danced on the bar. I was a funny sight. My eyes drifted to Caroline's lean body. Her moves, her curves enticed me. The bartender made some more drinks slowly Caroline couldn't even stand. She leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed happily.  
"Thank you." She smiled through blurry drunk eyes.  
"What for? "I asked softly. I stared at her rosy cheeks. Her pink lips made me lean in closer.  
"For coming for me. Deep down I wanted you to come for me. I don't know why." She said. She reached for her drink and I pulled it away.  
"I guess it's because I like you. But you shouldn't like me. I'm not all I look like. I'm inappropriate and I always say the wrong things and I'm shallow." She said. I looked away and rolled my eyes. Whoever told her those things was a complete liar.  
"Caroline, you aren't those things. You're down to earth, caring and sometimes judgmental but you're kind." I said. I was too nervous to look at her instead I looked inside my drink. I felt the room shift when she used my shoulder as support to put a soft kiss on my cheek. My heart would be beating rapidly if I had one.  
"Thank you, for everything. I mean it." She said as she drifted to sleep. I carried her into the car and started back to the place that would keep us apart.


	6. True Love

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed, follows and favorites this story. I'm doing this on Christmas. I hope you get everything you want this year. Here is my present to you all. WARNING: SMUT inside (If you think it is. I don't think so.) ENJOY 33 HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **

She kissed him on the lips fiercely. She longed for him in every form. She desired for his body. In all she wanted him. It didn't take him long to kiss her back with more passion. He backed her against the door. She felt one of his hands gripping her waist and another reaching behind her grabbing the door knob. The door opened slowly and they walked in pressing against each other unable to let go. They didn't want to. His kisses traveled from her lips to her cheeks down to her neck; where he kissed and sucked on her lightly and gently. Caroline moaned in response. His ears captured her moans and he began to suck on her neck with more lust. Her moans multiplied while she grabbed his shirt. He understood what she meant. He made his way back up and found her lips capturing them. He backed away and pulled off his shirt. She gazed down at his chiseled abdomen. He watched as her eyes examined his body. She walked over to him while lifting up her dress. His eyes stared at her lean body and her beautiful chest. They pulled into each other and their kisses deepened. His hands moved to her stomach where he rest his hands upon her waist. Seconds later his hands went lower around the back of her thighs. He slowly with ease lifted her up. She let out a moan while he did so and she started to nibble at his ear. He let out a low groan in response. He walked slowly up the stairs turning and walking into her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and stared into her eyes. He saw lust and desire. He didn't know if it was a dream or not, but if it was he never wanted to wake up. She whispered something so low his hybrid hearing couldn't even pick up. She said it again after a few seconds and he heard her this time.  
'I want you. All of you.' She had said. He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. At that moment he finally realized that he loved her. All of her. She deepened into the kiss and found herself on top of him.  
'Let's be together. Forever.' She nodded at his words while her heart raced.  
'I love you' she said as she kissed him again. He rolled over and she found herself under him again. His sweet breath, she took in with every inhale. He stared at her shocked she had said that. He tried to digest her words but he was stuck on trying to figure out if she had meant it or not. He finally chose to accept her words without giving a respond. He went back to kissing her. He kissed her this time more than a lover less than a crush. His Kisses once again traveled to her neck. He took in her sweet scent. Her hands moved to his jeans. She unbuttoned his pants and he pulled them off. She decided once again to be on top. She felt him against her, hard. She kissed him. While his hands traced her body slowly, and gently. He listened to her heart beat. It was racing with excitement. He got on top once again and pushed inside of her. She moaned loudly while he pulled in and out continually. She heard his heart beat and realized that this wasn't one-sided. She got on top. She moved her waist wanting for him to get full satisfaction. He groaned every time she moved. He felt himself on the brink of climaxing. She was too her breath becoming more shallow and small. She let out a sigh/moan of release. She had climaxed enjoying every second. She didn't stop but continued to ride him. His breath began to become smaller as well and he let out a loud groan. She felt him come inside her. Her body froze before collapsing on top of him. She whispered into his ear  
'Klaus, I love you.' Before falling asleep.

She felt her body shake. She woke up in the passenger seat instead of the bed. It was dawn outside. She looked to her left to see Klaus. She gasped surprised her was there. She looked around before realizing she was In front of her house.  
"Easy love, you're home." She closed her eyes trying to comprehend her thoughts. 'It must have been a dream. A really weird dream.' She thought. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched out her arms, she yawned loudly without grace. She quickly covers her mouth and giggles. She looks over at a smirking Klaus.  
"What?" She asks. She stares at him awkwardly.  
"Do I have drool on my face?" She asks pulling down the overhead mirror and scanning her reflection.  
"No. It's nothing." He says before getting out of the car. He walks over to her side and opens the door. Always the gentleman. She unbuckles herself and gets out. He walks her to the door and before she goes inside turns to him.  
"I just want to say. Thank you. For everything you did for me." She said looking away from the ground and into his dark brown eyes. Her eyes linger for a second and she snaps back to reality. She takes a step back and hold out her hand.  
"Thanks for the ride." He looks down at her hand and takes it. She thought he was going to shake it but he ends up bringing her knuckles to his lips. He plants a soft kiss on them and puts them down.  
He steps back and says  
"You're welcome. Anytime" while he walks back to his car. She unlocks her front door and walks in. She hides behind the wall closest to the door. She grips her hand and holds it close to her chest. She breathes out a sigh of relief and daydreams about her dream.  
"Caroline?" She heard her mom call. She snaps back to reality once again and walks into the kitchen.  
"Mom, I'm home." She says. She looks at her mom's worried expression and pulls her into a hug. Her mom looks like she's about to break so she holds her a little longer than usual.  
"Oh Caroline, I thought you were gone forever. Are you ok?" Her mom cries.  
"I'm fine, mom and where would I go? You're all I have left in the world now. I'm sorry mom. I was so insensitive. Please forgive me." She cried. They held each other tightly. Caroline explained her emotions to her mom and explained why she left. She apologized more to her mom.

During the day she met with old family members and friends. Everyone from the town had come to send their condolences to Caroline and her mom. She thanked them and saw her step dad at the door. She stepped away from the people she was talking to and made her way to him. He was younger than her dad. A good looking man at that. She walked slowly trying to figure out what her first words would be.  
When she finally got to him he looked at her. He knew who she was and she knew who he was.  
"Can I talk to you outside?" She asked. He nodded and led the way outside. When they were across the street she breathed in and exhaled.  
"Steven? I want to apologize to you. I never got the chance to get to know you properly and talk to you properly and it seems kinda rude to start talking to you here. I want to also apologize for not getting to know you and shunning from my life. Now all I want to do is get to know you and I know it sounds selfish and I am but I think it's the best way for us to become a proper family now." She looked up at her step-dad who was now left alone in the world worse than she was. Little did she expect was for him to smile and pull her into a hug.  
"Thank you. For say that. Caroline I want you to know that I love you. I know it won't compare to the love your dad gave you but I want you to know that I'll be here for you whenever you need me. And I want to get to know you too, properly." Her hands found her way around him and they were embracing each other with the tender love of a family.  
"Why don't we go to The Grill? It's a little restaurant where we could eat and get to know each other." She smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded.

They walked into the grill. They grabbed one of the bigger tables that set three people on each side. They sat next to each other.  
"My friends and I always come here. Whether to talk, eat or have fun." She said. They had a couple minutes of awkward silence till Steven asks.  
"So, what do you want to know about me?" Caroline thinks for a second and says.  
"How old are you?"  
"42"  
"Do you have any kids? "She asked  
"No, but we have dogs." He said  
"Why not? Haven't you guys talked about it like adoption?" He nods.  
"We have been talking about it. But then we thought about the consequences about having a kid with two fathers." She mouthed oh. Her two best friends walked through the door. Bonnie and Elena. They saw Caroline and rushed to her.  
"Hey Care, how you feeling?" Elena asked her straight brown hairbrush pushed behind her ear. Caroline nods  
"I'm better now." He says. Bonnie rests a hand on Caroline's shoulder.  
"If you need anything. We're always here." Bonnie assured her. Caroline said thanks and they walked away to play pool. Bonnie and Elena passed the bar where Klaus sat.  
"Who's that with Caroline?" Bonnie whispers not wanting Caroline to hear. Her whisper catches the attention of Klaus who turns to see Caroline with an older man. Elena answers her question.  
"That's her step-dad. As in her dad's husband or life partner." Klaus' eyes linger on the man with Caroline. He turned around and tried to find Caroline's voice through the sounds in the grill. He finally found it. He listened in on their conversation.  
"I want to know how you two met. What drew you to him in the first place?" She asked him. He heard the step-dad clear his throat and say.  
"We'll it was in the winter. We met at this little cafe in the city. We both ordered a coffee and when the cashier called out my coffee I went for it. As I reached for it and grab the coffee his hand is on it as well. I look up at him and I'm sucked into his eyes. Which are much like yours." They both chuckled. Klaus begins to get drawn into the story as well. Never has he heard the love story of two males.  
"So, after I land back in planet Earth I hand him the coffee and tell him to take it. He looks at me and tells me to take it. He says he doesn't mind and that it's okay. I nod and take a sip; I walk back to my regular seat and sit down. I usually sit there all day because I'm a writer and ideas just explode into my mind. This day I seem to be distracted on your dad. I leave a little early and comeback the next day. I see him again and I still don't get anything done. Just peaking from behind my laptop to see him, see what he's doing, and all. The next day he buys me a coffee and we sit and talk and get to know each other. After that everything fell into place, you know?" It seemed that Caroline was more consumed into the story than it set out to be.  
"I now feel like you two belong together. How can you deny true love? You know." She laughs.  
"How about you?" He asks her.  
"What about me?" She asks him.  
"Do you have a boyfriend? Anyone special in your life right now." He asks folding his hands. Caroline looks away and then says  
"Yeah, his name is Tyler. He's a football player. We've known each other all our lives but at a party last year we became close later becoming boyfriend/girlfriend." She says trying hard not to blush.  
"So, where is he? When do I get to meet him?" He asks anticipated for the lucky guy.  
"He went away for a while. I don't know when he's coming back." She says looking down. He reaches over the table and takes her hand.  
"He'll be back. Trust me." He assures her. She smiles back and nods at him.  
"So do you think you're going to marry him? Do you think he's the one?" She shakes her head no.  
"I mean I don't know. I don't know what the one really is. What they look like. I'm still young. We're going to be young for a very long time so I don't see a rush anything. I still have time to explore." She says as she looks at the man sitting at the bar. His head cocked to one side. She knew he was listening.  
"I still have time to have fun. Let loose. Find true love. You know?" Steven laughs and nods.  
"For your age you're very clever. I was going to say that to you. I guess the trainer has become the trainee." She smiled at his humor.  
'What is true love?' She thinks.  
Klaus


	7. Surprise

DLM 7

After the nice dinner and talk at the grill, Caroline and her step-dad took a walk in the park.

Caroline's POV

"I've heard a lot about Mystic Falls, it feels good to finally be here." He sighed in relief. I rolled my eye. He was truly underestimating this town. Thinking it was a normal, secluded, quiet town. Behind that façade there was murder, blood, vampires, witches, werewolves and hybrids.  
We stopped at the nearest bench and sat down. I could tell he was cold. His hands were buried into his jacket pocket and he was shaking. He turned to me.  
"So I heard you're a senior. What are you planning to do after graduation?" I was surprised he even asked. My mom never asked me since she knew that I was a vampire and that I would live forever. I guess she thought there would be no point to it.  
"I want to go to college." I said without thinking. I guess moving on to college like a normal student would be the right path.  
"After, I want to travel? Maybe? I haven't quite thought about it." I smiled at him. He smiled back. We walked back to the car and got in. As soon as I turned in the ignition I turned on the heat.

When we reached the front of my house I turned off the car. We both got out and started to my door. We stopped and I turned to him. He smiled at me while smiled at him. After moments of silence he finally spoke.  
"I better get going. It's a far drive." I nodded at him and before anything else, I hugged him. He stood there frozen until he wrapped his hands around me too.  
"Thank you, for everything. For loving my dad and for getting to know me." I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I buried my face deeper into his jacket. He started to tear up too.  
"Thank you, Caroline. For accepting me and getting to know me." He said hoarsely. We stood there and cried together. For all the times we've missed. I've missed. After that we both said bye and I watched him drive down the street. I looked forward to the next time we would meet again.

I walked into my room feeling different. New. I felt like a piece of my life was finally getting back together after so long. I fell back on my bed and felt the comfort of the pillows. I moved my hand up and down feeling the softness. She finally realized that the bed felt different than before. It felt softer, and more comfortable. She thought of all the years she slept in that bed and it felt like a brand new one. This feeling brought up a sense of renewal and change. She was finally ready to start a new life.

The next morning was one like no other. She woke up to the exotic smell of breakfast. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen. She stared at the unusual figure of a table covered in breakfast and her mom in the kitchen. Cooking.  
"What's the special occasion?" She said taking a reluctant seat at the table. Her mom turned around after washing her hands and sat down.  
"Nothing, I was thinking that we should appreciate the little moments together; like breakfast." She said smiling. Caroline's eyes scanned the table finally noticing that it was all her favorites.  
"I have to say you went all out." She said smiling to the table.  
"Well, I wanted it to be special." She said smiling back at her one and only daughter.  
"Dig in." She said as they began their Journey to a new beginning.

Caroline's POV

I never seen so much food on the table since thanksgiving. I fixed myself as I walked out of the front door making my way to my car I heard my name.  
"Caroline." I turned to see Klaus leaning against his car. I turned quickly on my heels aware of the person whose voice it was. There he was. The man who was slowly invading my inner thoughts. Klaus.

They walked toward each other.  
"What's up?" She asked unaware of anything else to say.  
"I want you to come with me somewhere. Don't worry it's not a trap or anything like that." His slick accent rolled off his tongue making Caroline lose her mind.  
"Where?" She asked. His usual fierce looked turned into a grin. Somehow he knew that she wouldn't have came so willingly.  
"It's a surprise. But trust me you'll love it. Hell I think you just might cry." Caroline giggles at his remark. She decided to play hard to get.  
"Can't. Got to go to school. See you." She said walking away towards her car. Klaus rushed to her side with his super speed and whispered in her ear.  
"Come on. You know you want to." His breath on her ear made Caroline's spine shiver. She turned to face him.  
"Sorry but I can't." She said reaching in her bag for her keys. Before she could unlock the door her head jerked left and then there was nothing but black.


	8. Finally

Klaus' POV

I stared down at the limp body of the girl I've fallen for. Her face more relaxed less stressed. I knew what I was doing was bad but it was all for her. I turned around for any witnesses before puting her in the passenger side of my car. I walked over to the driver's side and started the vehicle in the direction of her happiness.

Caroline's POV

MY eyes bursts open and I sat up into the chair. My neck still sore from the abuse, my eyes darted in every direction until the landed on klaus.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked looking at him drive calmly. On my side I saw to sun slowly set.  
"Don't worry, love. We'll be there soon." He said his eyes never leaving the road. He wouldn't even look at me. I sighed.  
"Pull over." I said without thinking. His head turned to look at me.  
"I said pull over." I yelled. He sighed under his breath.  
"Don't you here me." I yelled again when he didn't stop the car.  
"Ofcourse I hear you. I think the whole state heard you. Sorry love but I can't. Time is of the essence." He said his eyes focused on the road. She hugged in her seat.

As the sun set further Caroline saw a parade of lights. She knew exactly where she was going. When Klaus pulled up in the parking lot Caroline was on the verge of tears.  
"Now don't cry. This is supposed to be a happy event." She turned away and wiped her eyes quickly. She turned back at him.  
"What is all of this?" She asked. She could feel the rush of emotions filling her.  
"I want you to have fun today. I want to see you smile and be happy for once. I want you to take this time to remember the good things about your dad and not the bad. And to keep those memories. "He told her. Her face changed and she smiled.  
"Well then what are we waiting for. Let's go have fun." She said jumping out of the car and rushing to pull him along.

Klaus had never seen this side to Caroline. She was laughing and enjoying life. They were like a couple in those crowds. Her hands never left his and he never let them. At the end of the long night when everything was dead. They sat together again on the beach. Caroline head leaning on Klaus' shoulder they watched as the sun rose.  
"Why does this feel so normal, comfortable?" She asked. Klaus didn't answer; He thought it was a dream that could end if he opened his mouth.  
"How could you of all people make me feel this way? You're making me feel things I shouldn't. I don't even know if it's real. My brain is telling me to run as fast as I can away, but my heart won't let me." Klaus smiled at her words.  
"Is it possible that you're falling for me?" He wished this moment would freeze. She turned to him.  
"Would that be wrong? If you say it's not then I'll believe you." Klaus thought about all the reasons he didn't deserve her in that moment. All he knew was that he wanted her now. And forever.  
He shook his head. She complied with his answer. She sat up properly and gently kissed him on the lips.  
The kiss felt like a shock surging through his whole body. He knew that she was honest and that we feeling were genuine.

Klaus POV  
Her kiss set me on fire. I finally knew then that we could be together but there was always that force that would keep us apart. Either it be her friends, her family or her morals. We could never be truly together.  
"So, what does this mean?" I asked afraid of the outcome. She leaned back and sprawled herself over the sand. She got back up.  
"It means that I'm going to be honest with you and I'm going to true and believe in you. But most importantly, I'm going to love you with all my heart and possible love you too hard." Klaus stared into her eyes and he saw her truth, her depth.  
"I don't think that you could ever love me too hard." I said leaning into her and doing what I dreamt of since the day I saved her life.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded in a long time. Hope some of you are still reading this. Please favorite, follow and review. I would love to hear your comments and your ideas about new stories. ENJOY! 3

DLM9

The time they spent together they cherished. For months they've kept their relationship under wraps. Even Caroline's closest friend's didn't know about her affair with the original. They suspected but Caroline wouldn't spill. Klaus and Caroline were close. They didn't lie to each other. Their days were filled with happiness and their nights with love and lust. He had been away for weeks now on what he called "business"; but Caroline knew better. This gave her a chance to make up on some girl time. She settled into a booth at the grill with Elena and Bonnie.  
"Finally you have time for us." Elena said looking at the menu.  
"Sorry, I've been busy." Caroline said. Bonnie closed her menu and said.  
"Guys, I've finally gotten the spell together. I think we should move quick." Elena nodded and said.  
"Great. The next full moon is in two days, we should do it then so you have enough power. I'll let the guys know." She started to text Damon and Stefan. Caroline looked from friend to friend.  
"What spell? What'd I miss, guys?" Caroline asked in the corner of her eye she could see Matt taking orders for a couple.  
"We finally got what we need to kill Klaus once and for all." Elena smiled.  
"What? How? Since when?" Caroline flustered. Bonnie nodded.  
"I've been practicing for weeks on the exact spell that will turn him mortal. Once he's mortal we can kill him." Caroline shook her head at the words.  
"You've been practicing? On what? How are you even sure that it works?" Caroline said. Every word they said scared her to death. She had finally felt like something when she was with him. Nothing compared to what she felt with Tyler. With Tyler it was more physical than emotional. With Klaus it was more emotional than physical.  
"Something's you've got to leave to faith. But we won't know till we till we try right." Elena assured.  
"I don't think this is a good idea. If this all backfires then were all dead." Caroline's breath turned shallow with every inhale.  
"Relax, care. It'll be fine." Caroline smiled weakly and stood up.  
"I need to use the bathroom." Bonnie slid out of the booth and Caroline rushed to the bathroom.  
She quickly texted Klaus to not come back till the next month. Minutes later Klaus called her.  
"What's going on over there?" Caroline was silent.  
"Hello? What's wrong, love?" Caroline sighed and explained the issue.  
"Just to be safe. Don't come back till next month, please." Klaus huffed then said.  
"Okay, be careful." They said their goodbyes and Caroline walked out of the stall. She tossed here air in the mirror and turned to the door. At the door stood Elena. Caroline jumped, her hand falling on her chest.  
"God, Elena you scared me. How long have you've waiting there?" Elena's face was pale.  
"Long enough." Her voice was not the tender and loving Elena she knew and loved. Caroline dismissed her instincts.  
"We'll, lets go." Caroline reached for the handle to the door. Elena grabbed her wrist.  
"How long have you been sleeping with Klaus, Caroline?" Elena snarled


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: HOpe you cotinue to read. plz review, favorite or follow for updates and such :) ENjoy!

* * *

DLM

"What's taking so long?" Bonnie barged into the bathroom. She stood in the middle of an intense stand off between Caroline and Elena.

"Caroline's been seeing klaus behind our backs. She just told him our whole plan." Elena spat out. Bonnie's eyes bulged. She walked over and grabbed Caroline's arm. Scenes of th together flashed in her mind. Bonnie pulled away with a gasp.

"How could you do that? Don't you see that he's the enemy." Caroline shook her head.

"Not to me. I love him and he loves me.I want to protect him." Elena scoffed.

"How can you love someone like that. He's killed more people we can count. Caroline, he killed my aunt Jenna and almost killed me. Bonnie almost died trying to kill him that night. Don't you care." Elena's eyes turned from anger to sadness.

"I'm sorry." Elena quickly brushed a falling tear at the memory of her aunt.

"That's not gonna cut it. If you really are sorry and you care about us. The friends you've had since the first grade then you'll not only break up with him but help us kill him." Caroline looked up from the ground.

"Why are you guys so convinced he's the bad guy here? To me he's sweet, kind and gentle. Why can't you guys just let it go." Caroline argued.

"He's a murderer. He's done so many wrongs-" Bonnie started.

"So has Stefan the so called 'ripper who sucks people's blood so hard their heads fall off and Damon who's tried to kill all of us and almost killed me and snapped jeremys is Klaus so different?" Bonnie and Elena stood there with open mouthed.  
When no one said anything caroline continued.

"I'll tell you why it's because the world once again revolves around Eleba and always will." Caroline said before she stormed out of the grill.

She let the spring air calm her down. Her mind raced to every possibility. In the end she was lost. Caroline started to the only place that calmed her down where she could find herself.


End file.
